hailshadow's monster
by bonehead43
Summary: hailshadow has something within him a monsters controlling him, when ever it wants his eyes goes black his pelt turns to fire. he must have the strength to contain it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story there will probably be a lot of gramer issues**

**Prologue**

"Push push the last kit is almost out OpaleFlare." Said Ceedarwing said. The next kit plopped on to the moss. Opaleflare sighed that the pain was over the three kits were out. " 3 beautiful kits, a gray female with dark tabby stripes and a pitch black male with piercing amber eyes the other female had a gray pelt and black paws." Said ceederwing . she pushed the kits to their mother and they started suckling.

Ceedarwing emerged from the nursery and stretched in the sun light. Just a normal day in thunderclan with kitting. Immediately she smelt a fear scent from poppypelt "Shadowclan are attacking!" she yowled. The whole clan went into alarm and shock. Just as she said it Shadowclan burst through the gorse tunnel and blackheart leaped on popypelt and bit down on her throat " I told you I was going to kill you." He said in a growl. "protect the nursery!" she yowled. Just as she said it a Shadowclan warrior attacked her, she didn't really know any moves but she managed to fight him off. A small apprentice from Shadowclan went in the nursery and she heard screeching and screams of horror then heard a yowl of pain and fear as opaleflare killed the apprentice the battle stoped "my kits my beautiful kits." She wailed "you killed my kits." She said. her eyes turned from usual green to red and in a demonic voice she yowled and charged toward darkstar and ripped through his throat. Killing him 3 times before he died anymore. Then she collapsed on the ground. Shadowclan turned tail and ran. ceedarwing ran to her and dragged her into the nurery which was closer. "my kits."she murmured. One move and she ran to its side she also found that the kit was not touched only had blood on it. It snuggled into her stomach and started to suckle. " I name him Hailkit." She whispered.


	2. growing up

**Srry that my prologue was so short by the way that was what happened when he was born I am going to need some warriors, elders, a medicine cat apprentice, and some queens thxxx**

A paw poked Hailkit in the side. "come on wake up." Said Foxkit. " come on we're getting apprenticed today." She said. That jolted him awake. Then he felt his mother start grooming him. "you got to look nice not looking like a badger." Opaleflare teased.

" yay yay yay!" Foxkit bounced up and down. "kits." BrightStar called to the 2 of them. Hailkit went up calmly with his chest out with pride.

After the ceremony with Smokeheart as his mentor and Thistleclaw as Foxpaw's mentor. " come on let's explore territory." Said Smokeheart. "really, the first day." Hailpaw asked. "yeah it'll be fun after you can get some rest." Smokeheart said coolly. "on the way you might catch your first prey." He also mewed.

He led the way through the gorse tunnel and was amazed on how big it was. "it gets bigger." Said Smokeheart. "it must." Hailpaw said.

"let's check the Windclan border, lets not go to the Shadowclan border." He added. Once they got there apparently a old friend of Smokeheart's was there, **from Windclan**. "hello Harewing." He said in a loving voice. "hello Smokeheart." She purred . She crossed the border and he jumped into attack position. He probably looked like a lopsided badger but he didn't care, he was ready to fight. "Calm down little one." She said. "Don't tell anyone please, our love would be broken." Smokeheart said almost crying. "If I start learning battle training now so when I fight I don't get killed." Said Hailpaw. "Deal." Smokeheart agreed on. "See you later." He mewed. They rubbed muzzles and the 2 parted.

"Are you trying to break the warrior code or not if you have kits you might be exiled." Hailpaw Explained to Smokeheart. "I know." He said. "But I love her so much, and if I have kits the clan exile me." Smokeheart said. "Wait, why are you teaching me the warrior code if you are breaking it?" Hailpaw asked. "I don't know." He replied. "I'm just going to forget this." Said Hailpaw .

"ughh."groaned Hailpaw. "you shouldn't eat that much Hailpaw." Said Cedarwing. " I think you should know not to eat so much 4 moons into apprenticing." She also added. "But I was so tired and hungry." Hailpaw groaned. "how long have I been out?" he asked. "3 days." "3 days?" "yes now get some rest"

"I call upon my warrior ancestors these apprentices have tried hard and learned your noble code." Said Brightstar. "Foxpaw and Hailpaw you have learned our noble code do you choose to defend your clan with all your life." He said. "I do." They both said. "Then your new warrior names shall be Foxtail and HailShadow." He ended. "Foxtail, HailShadow, Foxtail, HailShadow." The clan shouted out their names. _It feels good be a warrior._ He thought.


End file.
